Surrexia
((Heavy WIP)) Surrexia is an OC made by Jackythejack. She is from an original work, and she is known as the goddess of roses and thorns. Mary Sue test score: 18 Biography People all around the continent of Azelmor have heard the tale before. The tale of a little girl in her little village who had snuck into something big. Surrexia hadn't always been the deity she is now known as, and instead, she was once someone that went by the name of Alora Magistrew. Alora was the daughter of a priest and a gardner. Throughout her days she would learn things from her parents. Her father taught her how to read and honor the gods of Azelmor, and her mother taught her how to grow her own food and to care for plants. Alora lived in a village known as Vilame, and the village of Vilame wasn't exactly a very bustling town. The population just barely reached one hundred, so not much ever happened around this village. It was quaint, quiet, and nothing ever happened. So, when rumors were told of a holy expidition moving through the village, there was quite the hubbub, and everyone wanted to hear about the men who were going to pass through, and whatever it was that they were carrying with them. None were more curious than Alora, however, who had never even seen someone else from out of town until this point. When the expidition came around and decided to spend the night in town, people offering their own bedrooms so the holy men could stay in town, Alora had bombarded them with questions, of where they came from, their destination, and what lie within the big chest that they carried with them when they came into town. Though, they wouldn't answer any of the girl's questions, and instead would simply tell her to leave as they shoved her back home and went to bed for the night. However, Alora was not planning on sleeping with no answers to her questions. She wanted to know what was in that chest, and she was going to find out one way or another. That night was when Alora did the most unholy of things, where she had snuck into the building where the leader of the adventure had been staying in, and snuck to where he had been sleeping, where the chest was, being guarded by an assumingly lazy guard, as he had fallen asleep in front of the chest. Perfect for Alora. She had snuck towards the chest and opened it. She had felt a powerful presence when she opened the box, though she saw nothing when she opened the box. Disappointed, she closed the chest and snuck back to her house to rest. Apparently it was all just lies. How unplesant. The surprise would come later for little Alora, though. What she didn't know was that in that chest was a divine energy, and it would possess the first person who would open the chest, and that happened to be Alora. She didn't figure this out untili about a year later. She had been trying to grow flowers in her garden. She had taken good care of them, but they just refused to grow, and this had made the goddess angry. So, she had put forth her anger and demanded the flowers to grow. And much to her surprise, they did grow. Though, not into the flowers that she had planted. They all turned into roses, springing up in colorful reds, blues, and even whites. Alora didn't know what to think, and instead kept this event a secret to herself. Though, eventually, the goddess's newfound powers would become too much to hold. Eventually, with every step she took, a rose would grow out of the ground, strong and healthy. Word got around fast, and Alora would soon be known as Surrexia, or Rose girl in her home tongue. With her new title of Surrexia, the girl would become more famous as her village was put on the map. People came from all over to show the rose girl in action, and because of this there was barely a day that went by when Surrexia didn't have to show off her newfound powers, and while she appreciated the attention, it was truly exhausting. Though, two years later, with Surrexia seeming to not age at all, the girl would suddenly be visited by Arous, king of the gods himself. He had made himself known to her in the middle of the night, when she was on the walk. The god appeared in his true form, a form that should have burned Surrexia on the spot. Should have. Instead, she was perfectly fine, and the god would tell her of her newfound destiny to join the gods as the goddess of flowers. This was her title originally, but over time she had been adjusted by myth and became the goddess of roses instead. more backstory will come later I'm going to focus on the other parts now. Appearance Though the goddess can change her form to whatever she deems the most fitting, she often takes the form of a young girl, with practically golden blonde hair. Her eyes are mostly blue with flecks of red in them, and she often has a rose in her hair. Her outfit can basically be described as an upside down rose. It's a very frilly dress, consisting of red on the bottom and bits of green up top. It either looks like an upside down rose or a strawberry depending on who you're asking. Though, her outfit can also change as well, if the goddess demands it. Powers Chlorokinesis: Surrexia can control roses to do whatever she commands them to do, and she can even spawn some out of nothing. She can make them grow to more than one hundred times their size, make them change colors, or she can even make them walk around, though this takes more of the goddesses concentration and is a lot harder to maintain than it is to straight up manipulate them instead of making them sentient. Weapon summoning: When she needs to, Surrexia can summon her weapons of choice at any point in time. Her main weapon of choice, however, is a bow made out of vines. The arrow is a rose that has been morphed into an arrow. The end of it is in the shape of a blooming rose, and the tip is razor sharp. Once it stabs into a target, the arrow grows throns that dig into the opponent's flesh and stay stuck in there. Shapeshifting: Surrexia can turn into anything she wants, really. Whether it be a squirell or a dragon, but no matter what she picks her form won't be as powerful as her goddess form, as she cannot manipulate plants very well when maintaining these forms. that, and they also get hurt easier than her goddess form. Transport: When she needs to move around, Surrexia's body can break up into rose petals and ride on the winds to take her to her desired location. Unless acted upon by an outside force, the winds seem to bend to her will and take her where she needs to go. This isn't because she manipulates the wind, but because she has a connection to the wind god and he helps her get to where she needs to be. Thorny Skin: If she somehow gets into hand to hand combat, Surrexia can make thorns appear all over her skin ,making her painful to hit with an unprotected hand. Weaknesses *Even though she is a goddess, Surrexia still seems to have the mentality of a child, and thinks a lot like one as well. *She is not skilled in combat, as she's never had to use her bow to dispatch enemies for her, and she knows for a fact she's never punched someone. *The roses she spawns, no matter how big, can be cut down or otherwise set ablaze. *She had a few anger issues, and this can get the best of her in the end. *Curiosity can also get the best of her, as it's what lead her into this situation in the first place. *Her bow can easily snap if under too much outside pressure. *While it doesn't take much energy, using her powers still saps her energy, and if she uses them constantly in quick succession, she could exhuast herself. *Without a physical body, she can't act on anything in the physical world. This is the closest you can get to killing her. Kind of like Raiden in Mortal Kombat. Feats *Has covered an entire town in giant roses, and it wasn't a small town either. This barely took up any of her energy, as she kept it going for several days, blocking the sun entirely. *Has changed the wind gods mind in seeing that the world isn't actually as disgusting as he thinks. *Founded the kingdom of flowers with her two godly aquaintances, who are also flower deities. *Was able to pull a prank on the god of tricksters, with the god not knowing it was happening in the first place. *Killed several monsters, but mostly relied on humans to deal the final blows, and do most of the work in general. *Turned several humans into flowers before they died, preserving them forever. *Helped to stop a Great Winter from sinking the world into an Ice Age like no other before it. *Has convinced many people, humans, gods and monsters alike, to see things her way or do things for her. Possible Opponents * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Viridi (Kid Icarus) Category:Work in progress Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Archers Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Kids Category:Nature Users Category:Magic Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shapeshifters